1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control apparatus, and in particular, to a numerical control apparatus which carries out program checking.
2. Description of the Related Art
When processing is actually carried out by machine tools which are controlled by a numerical control apparatus, checking is done to determine whether the processing program can be correctly executed by doing format checking or stroke limit checking of the processing program. After it is confirmed that the processing program can be correctly executed, the processing program is executed and actual processing is carried out.
In a conventional method in which, prior to carrying out an actual processing, program checking such as format checking or stroke limit checking for processing programs is carried out, the actual processing can not begin until checking of the processing program is complete, and as a result, the operation was inefficient.